Discussion about adding an intermediate access point between a Base Station (BS) and a terminal is underway in mobile communication systems. The intermediate access point may include an RS, a femto cell, a pico cell, etc. The following description is made with the appreciation that the intermediate access point is an RS, by way of example.
FIG. 1 conceptually illustrates the configuration of a communication system using RSs.
Referring to FIG. 1, a BS 100 is connected to a plurality of RSs 110a to 110d by cable and the RSs 110a to 110d provide communication services to terminals 120a to 120h within their coverage areas. For example, the RS 110a may relay a signal received from the terminal 120a to the BS 100 and a signal received from the BS 100 to the terminal 120a. 
As described above, an intermediate access point such as an RS, interposed between a BS and a terminal receives a signal from the BS or the terminal, amplifies or actively processes the received signal, and transmits the amplified or actively processed signal to the terminal or the BS, thereby extending communication service coverage. Also, the intermediate access point enhances throughput by improving communication services between the BS and the terminal.
Under circumstances, traffic between terminals and the BS may be congested at a particular intermediate access point. In this case, there exists a need for developing a method for efficiently processing traffic.